


that boy is a monster

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, first encounter, i took so many liberties with this oh god, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a squeak of shoes, a burst of air before the ball comes hurtling at the court floor and Ushijima Wakatoshi is somewhat in awe at how the brown-haired setter on the opposing team has made that jump serve a comet of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that boy is a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who popped their first-UshiOi-fic-entry-cherry by going down Lady Gaga memory lane? *coughs weakly* it me. Inspired by Lady Gaga's "Monster"! (the lyric at the end is from it)
> 
> Basically my take on how these two met. A trashy take, forgive me. Concrit always welcomed!

There’s a squeak of shoes, a burst of air before the ball comes hurtling at the court floor and Ushijima Wakatoshi is somewhat in awe at how the brown-haired setter on the opposing team has made that jump serve a comet of his own. 

As the game progresses, the awe grows a little more into something he reluctantly feels as _adoration_ because the boy continues to rise beyond any player Wakatoshi has ever faced. “Oikawa” (he hears the setter’s name from a crowd of cheering girls on the stands) makes contact with the ball as if it’s a cherished lover: every toss seems like a caress, gentle but potent. 

And each jump serve that scores becomes a slam against both his heart and pride.

The game ultimately goes to Shiratorizawa but Wakatoshi unexpectedly feels a sense of loss; a curious prickle in his chest as he watches the boy exit the court. 

( **I want to play longer with you** unconsciously changes into **why aren’t you on my team** )

***

He bumps into Oikawa at the bathroom and decidedly takes his chances.

“That was a good game. You played very well.”

The boy stares at him for a bit before giving him a thin smile, muttering “thanks” while turning around to leave. 

Wakatoshi presses on. “You have so much potential. Why are you wasting it at Kitagawa Daiichi? “

Something snaps just then because Oikawa whirls around and stomps into his personal space, looks right into his eyes and grins ugly, all wide and teeth.

( _like the Cheshire cat when it first met Alice_ )

“Are you implying that I would have done better on _your_ team instead, _Ushiwaka-chan_?”

He’s nearly taken aback by the intensity of the derision in Oikawa’s tone but steadily replies with what he thinks is the obvious truth.

“Definitely.”

Wakatoshi is slightly unsettled when he breaks into barks of harsh laughter. A furious sort of hunger lights behind Oikawa’s eyes and for the first time in his life, he feels like a prey squared to a corner. Breathing comes a little easier when the other moves a step back.

“How considerate of you, Ushiwaka-chan~! Do you really like my playing that much?”

A hand shoots out to slam beside his neck ~~(when did he back up to the wall though?)~~ ; despite being shorter, Oikawa still manages to look imperious as he leans in, grin impossibly wider, angrier. 

“Fuck you. The next time we’re on the court, I’m ripping you off your goddamned perch.”

With that, the boy swivels around and leaves. Two things become crystal clear to Wakatoshi right then:

 _I’ll crush you for that_ whispers his pride.

 _I want to kiss you for that_ whispers his heart.

***

In the years to come, some go so far as to call Ushijima Wakatoshi a bird of prey-- the monster of the volleyball court whenever Shiratorizawa demolishes schools unfortunate enough to be lined up against them in tournaments.

But, as Shiratorizawa faces off Seijou for the first time, he thinks the true monster should be one Oikawa Tooru.

( _He ate my heart, he ate, ate, ate my heart_ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real:
> 
> 1) Ushijima's sweet on Oikawa but is Oikawa sweet on him  
> 2) Ushijima may be a force on the court but Oikawa's plenty scary on his own if he can hold that much of a rivalry/grudge with him  
> 3) chapter 148, peeps, bless that goddamned /face/ Oikawa makes at Ushijima, satan bless ur supposedly "worthless sense of pride" son  
> ok that's enough rambling from me *trips on my way out*


End file.
